Battle of the Bands
by MissBlossom2001
Summary: This is about when the girls won to be entered into a Battle of the Bands competition and the RRB are the judges but when the two leaders of each group locked eyes for a few moments. Will something happen between them or will nothing happen? Find out! XXX LOTS OF RED FLUFFINESS XXX. (minor swearing and sexual content)
1. Old Foes and The Audition

**With the Girls**

 **Narrator**

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT GIRLS WE GOT THE ENTRY TO FO THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS" Bubbles screams in the car as the girls were on their way to the place where the battle of the bands is being held.

"I KNOW RIGHT" Buttercup shouted back and Blossom just sat quietly in the passenger seat as their father was taking them to the hotel.

"Could you girls be quiet back there I know you girls are excited but you need to be nice to the other grou-"he was interrupted Buttercup laughing.

"Be nice to the other groups, that's hilarious Professor" Buttercup said whilst laughing hysterically and then Bubbles joined in laughing hysterically too, Blossom just face-palmed at how annoying her sisters are.

"Blossom" the Professor says to his eldest daughter "Please make sure that your sisters don't do anything stupid whist you're there"

"I will Professor and I'll make sure that they are nice to the other groups" Blossom said calmly to the Professor.

 **Blossom POV**

We had finally arrived at the hotel and when we went inside with all our stuff we saw loads of other bands and then I spotted the worst people anyone could've ever met, it's Princess and her 'friends' Ashley and Evelyn. They all wore the same outfit but in different colours Princess is in Gold, Ashley in Purple and Evelyn in Yellow. Looking like sluts in their black and gold/purple/yellow crop tops and their gold/purple/yellow booty shorts. I could see that they started to walk over to us and I could see this not ending well.

"Oh hey you three I'm surprised that they let you three join considering your mother is the best singer in the world but I would say that but I must've forgot you don't have a mother you only the Professor who's just a stupid scientist." Princess and other girls started laughing at us and then soon everyone in the room joined in with them, then Buttercup got mad and said something quietly too herself and I couldn't hear it but apparently Princess could "What did you just say?!" Princess asked getting in Buttercups face then Buttercup said out loud.

"Well at least we don't need to dress like sluts to get all the boys attention." The only thing about that was that Buttercup said that as calmly as possible for her, and after hearing that Princess went ballistic and stormed off in rage and Buttercup smiled and claimed herself victor of that small fight "Well I said something true though didn't I girls" Bubbles and I nodded in agreement.

 **1 hour later**

It was finally our turn to audition for the battle of the bands contest Buttercup and I brought in our guitar mine being a bass and Buttercup has an electric and Bubbles didn't bring anything in as they already have a drum kit in the room. I saw the judges and they are the biggest boy band in the world The RowdyRuff Boys or RRB for short and this is one of Bubbles favourite bands so her face lit up when she saw them.

"Hiya girls" the one in the Red said. I think that he's the leader of the group just like me.

"Hiya" we all say back to them unison which the boys found a little weird but they let that slide.

"How old are you girls?" asked the one in blue and then Bubbles replied with…

"We are all 18 years old." Bubbles said it with a grin afterwards as her dream came true and that was to be in the same room as the boys and now she's done that that's another thing off her bucket list.

"Cool and what song are you girls singing?" the one in green asked and then Buttercup replied with this…

"Blossom will be singing" pointing to me "Send your love by Adele and the reason why she singing it is cos she can do the high note and me and Bubbles" pointing at Bubbles "Can't get the high notes right. I just gave Buttercup a glare saying 'I hate you' in my eyes.

"Oh right I forgot to ask for your names and your band name" the one in red said again so I simply replied with…

"Well I'm Blossom" gestures my hand flat pointing at Bubbles "This is Bubbles" gestures my flat hand now pointing at Buttercup "and this is Buttercup and our band name is The PowerPuff Girls or PPG for short."

"Well I am Brick; this is Boomer too my left and Butch is on my right" they both did a small wave and I did a small wave back at them. "You may sing whenever you are ready." I took in a small breath and then I nodded for the song to start.

 **Send My Love (To Your New Lover)**

 **Just the guitar. Ok cool**

 **This was all you, none of it me**

 **You put your hands on, on my body and told me**

 **Mmm**

 **You told me you were ready**

 **For the big one, for the big jump**

 **I'd be your last love everlasting you and me**

 **Mmm**

 **That was what you told me**

 **I'm giving you up**

 **I've forgiven it all**

 **You set me free**

 **Send my love to your new lover**

 **Treat her better**

 **We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts**

 **We both know we ain't kids no more**

 **Send my love to your new lover**

 **Treat her better**

 **We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts**

 **We both know we ain't kids no more**

 **I was too strong, you were trembling**

 **You couldn't handle the hot heat rising (Bubs and Butters: rising)**

 **Mmm**

 **Baby, I'm still rising**

 **I was running, you were walking**

 **You couldn't keep up, you were falling down (Bubs and Butters: down)**

 **Send my love to your new lover**

 **Treat her better**

 **We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts**

 **We both know we ain't kids no more**

 **Send my love to your new lover**

 **Treat her better**

 **We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts**

 **We both know we ain't kids no more**

 **If you're ready, if you're ready**

 **If you're ready, I'm ready**

 **If you're ready, if you're ready**

 **We both know we ain't kids no more**

 **No, we ain't kids no more**

 **I'm giving you up**

 **I've forgiven it all**

 **You set me free**

 **Send my love to your new lover**

 **Treat her better**

 **We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts**

 **We both know we ain't kids no more**

 **Send my love to your new lover**

 **Treat her better**

 **We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts**

 **We both know we ain't kids no more**

 **If you're ready, if you're ready (Bub & BC: send my love to your new lover)**

 **If you're ready, I'm ready (Bub & BC: treat her better)**

 **If you're ready, if you're ready**

 **We both know we ain't kids no more**

 **No, we ain't kids no more**

 **If you're ready, if you're ready (Bub & BC: send my love to your new lover)**

 **If you're ready, I'm ready (Bub & BC: treat her better)**

 **If you're ready, if you're ready**

 **We both know we ain't kids no more**

 **No, we ain't kids no more**

We finished the song and looked at each other then we looked at the boys and their faces where speechless and they just wrote stuff down and then they called someone in to take us to the floor that we are staying on and the room number.

We then got to the room and the person let us in and gave me the key as I looked the most responsible (which I am).

"Thank you" I say to the person as they left. "I call dibs on the biggest bed" I say running towards the bedrooms.

"Hey no fair" Buttercup says running after me with Bubbles on her tail. I looked at all the rooms and closed the door to the biggest room and then they came running in grabbing pillows and hitting me with them so I grabbed a pillow and started defending myself.

 **30 minutes later**

We were still having a pillow fight and then I heard knocking at our door so I went to answer it with my sisters right behind me. I opened the door to find what looked like another group.

"Can we help you?" I asked calmly the one in the middle simply replied with…

"No not really we just saw you girls and we all thought you all look cute" he said it so sweetly I could see Bubbles blushing light pink in the corner of my eye and weirdly so was Buttercup and me I was stubborn when it came to boys and liking me. "Oh, we're the Wilson Brothers. My name is Darin; this is Damien on my left and this is Derek on my right. What are your names?" I had to admit these boys were cute but not my type and so I replied with…

"My name is Blossom; this is Bubbles on my left and this is Buttercup on my right" I said so simply

"Whenever we get a free day from this competition you girls wanna go on a date with us three?" I dumb folded that he even asked that question so then Bubbles goes and says…

"Sure we will" she's still blushing a bit brighter and same with Buttercup.

"Alright then we'll see you around" and with that they walked away so I slammed the door shut and then stared angrily at my two sisters.

"What was that about?" I say angrily.

"What they were just being nice" Bubbles said calmly and Buttercup nodded in agreement. Sometimes I hate my sisters. I face-palmed and walked to my room when I opened the door I heard another knock on the door and then I heard Brick's voice and came walking towards the door.

"Hey guys" I say to them smiling sweetly trying to hide the fact I started tearing up when I was walking to my room.

"Hey are you okay you look like you've been crying" Brick asked. For god's sake Blossom, good try at hiding the fact you were crying. "Show me your room and we can talk about what happened we don't do with crying here" I nodded slowly and he followed me back to me room.

 **In Blossom's Room**

"So tell me what happened you were you crying" Brick said ever so calmly so I told everything that happened "Wow I can tell why you crying. Did they look ugly?" I started to giggle. "What's so funny?" Brick looked at me weirdly.

"They weren't ugly it's just how you said it so comedy-like" I start laughing more. Then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and then I stopped laughing and started to blush like crazy and I didn't know why cos I'm not like this with any other boy who holds me like this but why with him, gasp I couldn't be… falling in love with Brick, could I. Then I felt one of Brick's hands on my chin getting me to look at him we stared into each other's eyes for about 10 minutes I could feel him getting closer to my face and then I stopped him "This isn't right. I can't do it I'm sorry Brick." I walked into my bathroom in my room and refreshed my face with the cool water and then I dried my face and walked back into my room to see Brick still sitting there on my bed. "What are you still doing her?"

"I feel like I'm falling in love with you but you're right this isn't right I should probably leave and its late so I'll you and your sisters sleep" and with that he walked out I followed suit and then my sisters came up to me and asked if I was "Yea I'm fine but I had something weird happen to me."

"What happened Bloss?" asked Bubbles, so I told them what happened between Brick and I and they looked at me like I'm dumb. "What?"

"Why did you stop him from trying to kiss you, you should've just let him do it plus I think he should be the one to take your first kiss" Buttercup said a little annoyed.

"I didn't want to kiss him plus I don't think to lose my first kiss yet." I said to both off them and they looked at me like I'm such an idiot. "well I don't know about you two but I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight girls I went into my bathroom with my PJ's that have unicorns on them when I came back to my room my sisters had left my room, I climbed into the bed and fell fast asleep.


	2. Authors Note

Just a quick authors note I hopefully be uploading more chapters but I've got college in the way but I will try to upload every Friday and this will be starting next week.

\- MissBlossom


	3. The First Show

**Bubbles POV**

I hear my alarm going off.

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

I reach my arm out to turn it off, then I got up out bed walked over to the bathroom for shower to wake me up. I walked back into my room to get my outfit for today and that would consist of a baby blue shirt with a darker blue skirt and black dolly shoes. I walked into our living space to see my two sisters sat on the couches waiting for me.

"Look who's finally here" Buttercup said in a tired voice. I just rolled my eyes at the comment.

"So should we head down to breakfast?" I asked them both, they just nodded at me and we got up and left the room. We all got to the elevator to see other competitors wait for the elevator to get to our floor so we stood with them. The elevator finally arrived at our floor of the hotel and we headed down for breakfast.

We go to the breakfast area every band had their own table except the people where it is only two people in the band then they had to share with people with two people, so me and my sisters sat down and we ordered our breakfasts.

"I'll have the pancakes with maple syrup and blueberries on top." I asked politely.

"I'll have waffles with caramel syrup and strawberries on top." Blossom asked sweetly.

"I'll have pancakes with caramel syrup and nothing on top thank you." Buttercup asked tiredly but politely.

 **5 Minutes Later**

Our food eventually came out and before I could even start mine I saw that Buttercup had eaten half of hers already. I eat my blueberries them persisted to eat my pancakes and Blossom did the same but with her waffles.

After breakfast we were told to go to our rooms practise a song of our choosing and sing to the song, you don't have to dance to it if you don't want to. Everyone rushed to their rooms to pick out their songs where as we already out our song.

 **Blossom POV**

As we got to our room I got our song up on my phone and connected to my Bluetooth speaker we started to listen to it and hum along to the music. Once we listened to it a few times we then got the lyrics up on phones and tried it with the song. After a few tries with the lyrics we then did it with the lyrics a few times and then the song got permanently stuck in out brain.

 **Few Hours Later**

We all head had to head to the stage to give our songs in and no one knows our song yet but we know everyone else's. The show is starting and the announcer went to the stage.

"Welcome Everyone and our Competitors to the first show, I am your host Steven and this week there will be a band that wont be playing next week but well find out the results tomorrow but for now give a warm welcome to our judges and the opening act THE ROWDY RUFF BOY or The RRB's for short." The announcer moves to the side of the stage as the boys went onto the stage.

"Good evening everyone and everyone backstage. We have 8 acts performing tonight and as Steven said there will be seven bands playing next week. Enjoy the show. And right now we'll do a song for you all to get the show started." Brick said.

 **Why by Bazzi**

 **Brick**

 **I'm still on you're Netflix**

 **Girl, I know you love me**

 **Even though your parents**

 **They don't fucking trust me**

 **They probably alright though**

 **I know I'm an asshole**

 **No reply to all your texts girl I do you mad cold**

 **Boomer**

 **Like you're just**

 **Dying to drive but you can't find your keys, now**

 **Looking for God but you're down on your knees, I'm**

 **All that you want but not what you need girl why**

 **ALL**

 **Tell me why do you still love me**

 **Why do you love me?**

 **You know you shouldn't love me**

 **Yea you still love me**

 **Butch**

 **All your friends tell you they hate me**

 **God I'm fuckin' shady**

 **Couple weeks ago they were in my sheets naked**

 **Club, so you can Snapchat**

 **Titties out to snap that**

 **I know that you do that shit just hoping for a snapback**

 **Boomer**

 **Like you're just**

 **Dying to drive but you can't find your keys, now**

 **Looking for God but you're down on your knees, I'm**

 **All that you want but not what you need girl why**

 **All**

 **Tell me why do you still love me**

 **Why do you love me?**

 **You know you shouldn't love me**

 **Yea you still love me**

 **Brick**

 **Why do you need me when you know you don't need me?**

 **Butch**

 **It's tearing you apart**

 **Boomer**

 **I leave you broken and shaken**

 **All**

 **And you still call me baby**

 **Tell me why do you still love me**

 **Why do you love me?**

 **You know you shouldn't love me**

 **Yea you still love me**

They finished their performance very strong after that the announcer came back to the centre stage.

"Wow what show starter well done boys you may go sit at you desk ready to judge our bands our first band up first is The Lab Rats." Everyone cheered they all came out wear white lab coats and two bass guitars.

"Evening everyone." Their lead singer said. " My name is Dexter. To my left is Jeremy and to my right is Richie."

 **Lie by NF**

 **All**

 **I heard you told your friends that I'm just not your type**

 **If that you really feel, then why'd you call last night?**

 **You say all I ever do is just control your life**

 **But how you gonna lie like that how you gonna lie like that**

 **Richie**

 **Yeah, I heard you said I ain't the type for you**

 **I don't regret it, I learn from it**

 **They should have you locked up for all the time you stole from us**

 **Took you out when I had no money**

 **Only person that you ever cared about was you, that's why it's so funny**

 **You somebody that'll keep you warm at night, then tell me, why you acting cold to me?**

 **You ain't the only one to blame, no**

 **I'm the only one that made you rich when I bought every lie you sold to me**

 **Yeah, heard you threw away the pictures**

 **But still got the memories of us, so I guess that don't really make a difference**

 **Flippin' through 'em in your head**

 **Got you texting me all hours any night**

 **Yeah, you told me that you needed distance**

 **What's that deal with you?**

 **You say you want a man that keeps it real**

 **Then why you mad when I real with you?**

 **You want someone to pay the bills for ya**

 **Went from feelin' you, now I feel you, liar**

 **All**

 **I heard you told your friends that I'm just not your type**

 **If that you really feel, then why'd you call last night?**

 **You say all I ever do is just control your life**

 **But how you gonna lie like that how you gonna lie like that**

 **Jeremy**

 **Look, let me guess, you want to stay friends?**

 **Tellin' people that's how we been?**

 **Tellin' everybody, yeah that we been barely speakin'**

 **All kinda funny, why'd you call me every day then?**

 **I'm immaturity, you going off the deep end**

 **You just want somebody you can chill and get some drinks with, cool**

 **Then don't hit me on the weekend, tellin' me**

 **You missed the way we talked and how I listen, yeah**

 **Why you playing with my mind, huh?**

 **Why you playing with my mind, huh?**

 **Told me we should let I go and put it all behind us**

 **That's what I did, now you askin' me what I done, I was**

 **Waitin' for this day, I saw it comin'**

 **I think you just like attention, tryna tell me all about your problems**

 **I got issues of my own, I ain't got time for all this drama**

 **You told me that you don't really wanna talk, then why you callin', huh?**

 **All**

 **I heard you told your friends that I'm just not your type**

 **If that you really feel, then why'd you call last night?**

 **You say all I ever do is just control your life**

 **But how you gonna lie like that how you gonna lie like that**

 **Dexter**

 **How you gonna lie, how you gonna lie like that?**

 **Baby, how you gonna lie, how you gonna lie like that?**

 **How you gonna lie, baby, how you gonna lie like that?**

 **No, no, how you gonna lie like that?**

 **All**

 **I heard you told your friends that I'm just not your type**

 **If that you really feel, then why'd you call last night?**

 **You say all I ever do is just control your life**

 **But how you gonna lie like that how you gonna lie like that**

 **Dexter**

 **Tell me how you 'bout to lie like that**

 **Tell me how you 'bout to lie like that**

They also finished their performance strong the RRB right down their scores for the group and tell them to go backstage. Lab Rats walk off the stage and the announcer comes back.

"Wow what a stunning performance and our next group is..."

 **6 Groups Later**

"Our last and final group The PPGs."

We walk out onto the stage and we introduce ourselves.

"Hello everyone my name is Blossom. To my left is Bubbles and my right is Buttercup." Our song starts to play.

 **Don't Call Me Angel by Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus and Lana Del Rey**

 **Blossom**

 **Boy, don't call me angel**

 **You ain't got me right**

 **Don't call me angel**

 **You can't pay my price**

 **Ain't from no Heaven**

 **Yeah, you heard me right**

 **(Bubs &BC: Yeah, you heard me)**

 **Even though you know we fly**

 **(bubs &BC: though you know we)**

 **Don't call me angel**

 **Buttercup**

 **Don't call me angel when I'm a mess**

 **Don't call me angel when I get undressed**

 **You know, I don't like that. Boy**

 **Uh, I make my money, and I write the checks**

 **So say my name with a little respect**

 **All my girls successful, and you're just our guest**

 **Do I really need to say it?**

 **Do I have to say it again, yeah?**

 **You better stop the sweet talk**

 **And keep your pretty mouth shut**

 **Blossom**

 **Boy, don't call me angel**

 **You ain't got me right**

 **Don't call me angel**

 **You can't pay my price**

 **Ain't from no Heaven**

 **Yeah, you heard me right**

 **(Bubs &BC: Yeah, you heard me)**

 **Even though you know we fly**

 **(bubs &BC: though you know we)**

 **Don't call me angel**

 **See you here with somebody**

 **You sizin' up my body, oh yeah**

 **Don't you know I bite when the sun set? Yeah**

 **So don't try come around me, oh yeah**

 **Might work with her, but not me, oh yeah**

 **Don't you that I bite when the sun set?**

 **Keep my name out your mouth**

 **I know what you about**

 **So keep my name out your mouth (oh yeah)**

 **Boy, don't call me angel**

 **You ain't got me right**

 **Don't call me angel**

 **You can't pay my price**

 **Ain't from no Heaven**

 **Yeah, you heard me right**

 **(Bubs &BC: Yeah, you heard me)**

 **Even though you know we fly**

 **(bubs &BC: though you know we)**

 **Don't call me angel**

 **Bubbles**

 **I appreciate the way you watch me, I can't lie**

 **I drop it down, I pick it up, I back it off the county line**

 **I fell from Heaven now I'm living like a Devil**

 **You can't get me off your mind**

 **I appreciate the way you want me, I can't lie**

 **I drop low, I back it up, I know you wanna think you're mine**

 **Baby, I totally get it, you can't guess so**

 **You can't get me off your mind**

 **We in it together, but don't call me angel**

 **Blossom**

 **Boy, don't call me angel**

 **You ain't got me right**

 **Don't call me angel**

 **You can't pay my price**

 **Ain't from no Heaven**

 **Yeah, you heard me right**

 **(Bubs &BC: Yeah, you heard me)**

 **Even though you know we fly**

 **(bubs &BC: though you know we)**

 **Don't call me angel**

 **Angel**

 **Bubbles & Buttercup**

 **Don't call me angel (yeah, you heard me)**

 **All**

 **Don't call me angel**

We finished stronger then another group so far. We were then told to go backstage. We went backstage and all the other bands came up to us said that we did amazing.

"Indeed they were amazing." We all turned around to find the RRBs standing there with Steven. "In fact all of you were amazing. Well done to all of you but one group will not be performing next week as we know. The crowd and people watching at home are voting as we speak so all you may go back to your hotel rooms and prepare for dinner." As Brick said we were all packing all our stuff and everyone including the other two RRBs and Steven. "After dinner do wanna come back to my room to talk about things." Brick blushing.

"Sure but aren't you sharing a hotel room with your brothers?" I say blushing a bright red and trying to hide my face.

"Nah we get our own rooms." He noticed me trying to hide my face. "Hey don't hide your face it's cute." He says putting his hand under my chin to gesture for me to look at him. "That's better." He smiles sweetly at me.

"We should be heading to dinner!" I say rushing to get out the door.

 **My Hotel Room**

I reached my hotel room and slid down the door and sighing lovingly.

"Well someone looks happy." Bubbles said with a smile/smirk on her face. I blushed bright red. "What's with the blushing Blossy." Her smile turned more into a smirk.

"It's nothing I'm fine I just rushed from the studio." Bubbles and Buttercup look like that they didn't believe me.

"okay we'll believe you for now but we wanna know who the boy is." She said as she walks away to finish getting ready for dinner. I rush to my room and start getting ready.

My outfit for dinner is a light pink silk shirt with a black pencil skirt I am also wearing light pink dolly shoes. Bubbles came out wearing a baby blue 1950s style off the shoulder dress and she is wearing navy blue dolly shoes. Buttercup came out wearing a green cotton shirt and black jean shorts and lime green plimsolls.

"Alright lets head down for dinner." I say heading towards the door. They both just nod at me.

 **After Dinner**

 **Brick POV**

I was meeting Blossom outside the hotel but she wasn't here yet I was waiting for her to finish her meal.

"Well how do I look?" I turned around and there she was looking as beautiful as ever.

"you look absolutely beautiful." I can she her blushing I walk over to her and take her hands into mine and I kiss them both, I could see her face getting even more red. I then guided her to room so that we can talk.

 **My Hotel Room**

We walked in my room, I laid down on my bed and Blossom was sat up next to me.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked me so I respond with...

"I didn't want to talk." I sat up next to her, I moved a little closer to her. "I wanted to do this." I grabbed her face gently and I closed my eyes as I placed my lips on hers. It only lasted a few seconds. We looked at each other she looked down at my lips I look at hers, she then moves to sit on my lap and she grabbed my face and she kisses me. She moves her arms to be loose around my neck so I move my hands to her waist.

She then started to do something I didn't want to do but I went along with it.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	4. Musical Week

**Blossom POV**

I woke up and I looked at the time it was 9:30 am and I looked down at myself and find myself wearing nothing. ' _ **What the hell happened last night?'**_ I thought to myself I then turned around to find that I was still in Bricks' bed. I quickly got out of his bed and started getting dressed then I heard him moving, he laying facing in my direction he opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning beautiful" He said to me in a tired voice while yawning.

"Good morning" I replied.

"What are you doing up this early?" He asked as he sat up in bed. I joined him.

"I don't know why I'm up this early." I replied laying my head down on his chest, he put his arms round me.

"No band is needed today so we can spend the whole time here or I can take you out later tonight?" He asked.

"I would love to do both things but what about my sisters they will get worried sick if I don't go back to the room." I replied. " I had a lovely evening with you last night Brick but I must get back to my room and make sure its no ruined."

"I'll walk you back..."

"I don't think that's a great idea I don't want them thinking that we're together. I like you and if you want us to be together it will have to be secret." I replied while I moved to finish getting dressed I only managed to put my matching underwear back on.

"Blossom?" Brick asked me.

"Yes Brick." I stopped what I was doing to turn and look a him. He gets closer and grabs my face and kisses me passionately, I kiss him back passionately and he pulls my body closer to his warm muscular chest I put my hand against his rock solid 8 pack. I could hear him starting to moan a little, I felt him move his hand from my face all the way down to my lower back just above my butt. Then I felt me flop on top of him. He stops kissing me and looks at my body up an down just by moving his head slightly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a snack?" He said smirking playfully and raising his brows.

"No I haven't" I say hitting him lightly. "Brick I really should be getting going." As soon as I said that we heard knocking.

"Yo Bro are you up yet. We song writing to do. Also we know you have a girl in there." We heard is younger brother say. We looked at each other panicking. "Bro if you don't answer door in the next minute we coming in." He said, we both scurried to grab our clothes and put them on as fast as possible. Just in time his brothers and manger walks in.

"Well I best be going now and make my sisters not worried about me anymore" I said.

"No need to." I stopped in my tracks.

 **One Hour Later**

 **Buttercup POV**

We went back to our hotel room and this week has a theme which is...

"Alright girls we have a theme for this week and that is musicals so any song from any musical. What musical are you girls thinking?" Blossom said and the room just fell silent. "Really girls not even gonna talk to me. Look I'm sorry girls I didn't mean to stay the night I was going to come back but I got... urm distracted." I could see her blushing slightly.

"You could've got us kicked out of the competition. You know that right." I say slightly raising my voice. "What you did was against the rules. You know what you did was wrong but still that could've cost us a lot"

"Girls I said I was sorry multiple times. How many times do I need to say for you to forgive me?" Blossom replied with small voice breaks from the tears forming in her eyes.

"Loads more." Bubbles says. Me and Bubbles work on the musical number in a different room.

 **Blossom POV**

The show was starting now. My sisters still aren't talking to me. I've said sorry many times before the show started but they won't listen to meat all. The announcer came upon the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Battle of The Bands!" The crowd erupts in cheers and applauses. "We were so sad to see that one our bands go home last week and they are our opening act with our judges going after them. So to kick things off with Harmonic Comet!" The audience applauded. Harmonic Comet came out on to the stage.

 **Prom Queen by Molly Kate Kester**

 **All**

 **God save the prom Queen**

 **Teenage daydream**

 **Just another dressed up heartbreak**

 **God save the Prom Queen**

 **Only eighteen**

 **Turned her ears to diamonds in her crown**

 **Emily**

 **She's the first in line at the party**

 **She's the first in line at the club**

 **And she's got that body, always got a following**

 **Everybody's looking up**

 **When she walks by you want to be her**

 **And your boyfriend pretends not to see her**

' **Cause she's got that fire, doesn't even try her**

 **Her booty has its own zip code**

 **All the peasants bow down**

 **All**

 **God save the prom Queen**

 **Teenage daydream**

 **Just another dressed up heartbreak**

 **God save the Prom Queen**

 **Only eighteen**

 **Turned her ears to diamonds in her crown**

 **Hayleigh**

 **Take a look at the future**

 **Who knows what's ahead?**

 **There's a house on a hill with an indoor pool**

 **And a millionaire in her bed**

 **And the years go by and she still dreams**

 **She's the hottest girl in town**

 **And the makeup's stronger, gotta wear it longer**

 **Just to keep a man around**

 **All**

 **God save the prom Queen**

 **Teenage daydream**

 **Just another dressed up heartbreak**

 **God save the Prom Queen**

 **Only eighteen**

 **Turned her ears to diamonds in her crown**

 **Annalise**

 **And she lives her dreams through the magazines**

 **And her daddy's gone and she needs someone**

 **And she's got the looks and the boys on hooks**

 **But she'll trade it all for a heart that's whole**

 **God save the Prom Queen**

 **God save the Prom Queen**

 **All**

 **God save the prom Queen**

 **Teenage daydream**

 **Just another dressed up heartbreak**

 **God save the Prom Queen (she turned her tears)**

 **She turned her tears to diamonds in her crown**

They finished their performance stronger than ever. And then the announcer come back on the stage.

"Damn you girls really did rock the stage, but we were all sad to see you go so early in the competition. Do you girls have any tips for the other bands?" He said and their lead singer said into her mic.

"We have just one thing to say." Emily said.

"DON'T LEAVE ANYTHING TILL LAST MINUTE!" They said in unison. "And don't give up fight for the winning title, and just do your best."

"Thank you girls" The girl wave at the crowd while walking off the stage. "Neck we have our judges and they are going to tell us the theme for this week and they are also going to a performance for you all right now so give it up for THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" The boys onto the stage, the announcer walks off.

"Good evening everyone. First we will do a song for you all then we will say the theme of the week."

 **Castle On The Hill by Ed Sheeran**

 **Boomer**

 **When I was six years old I broke my leg**

 **I was running from my brother and his friends**

 **And tasted sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down**

 **I was younger then, take me back to when I**

 **Found my heart and broke it here**

 **Made friends and lost them through the years**

 **And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown**

 **But I can't wait to go home**

 **All**

 **I'm on my way**

 **Driving at ninety down those county lanes**

 **Singing to "Tiny Dancer"**

 **And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real**

 **We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill**

 **Butch**

 **Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes**

 **Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends**

 **Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I reckon that I did it right**

 **Buti was younger then, take me back to then**

 **We found weekend jobs, when we got paid**

 **We'd buy cheap spirits and drink them straight**

 **Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long, oh how we've grown**

 **But I can't wait to go home**

 **All**

 **I'm on my way**

 **Driving at ninety down those county lanes**

 **Singing to "Tiny Dancer"**

 **And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real**

 **We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill**

 **Over the castle on the hill**

 **Over the castle on the hill**

 **Brick**

 **One friend left to sell clothes**

 **One works down by the coast**

 **One had two kids but lives alone**

 **One's brother overdosed**

 **One's already on his second wife**

 **One's barely getting by**

 **But these people raised me and I can't wait to go home**

 **I'm on my way, I still remember**

 **These old county lanes**

 **When we did not know the answers**

 **All**

 **And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real**

 **We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill**

 **Over the castle on the hill**

 **Over the castle on the hill**

They finished very strong and the crowd were cheering and also really anxious because they all want to know what the theme is.

"And now the moment you all want to know. The theme for the week is Musicals. We set our competitors to find any song from any musical." Brick said.

"Our first group of the night is Jazzy Butterscotch." They announced.

 **Say My Name from Beetlejuice: The musical**

 **Troy**

 **You could use a buddy  
Don't you want a pal?  
"Yes I do! Yes I do!"  
Girl, the way I see it  
Your daddy should be leavin'  
And you should stick around  
And kill him!**

 **Lydia  
What?**

 **Troy  
Nothing  
So, Lydia, don't end yourself  
Defend yourself  
Daddy is the one you should maim  
Together we'll exterminate, assassinate**

 **Lydia  
No!**

 **Troy  
The finer points can wait  
But first you gotta say my name!  
Go ahead and jump but that won't stop him  
Here you got a solid plan B option  
I can bring your daddy so much pain  
All you gotta do is say my name  
Girl, just say it three times in a row  
And you won't believe how far I'll go  
I'm on the bench, but Coach—  
Just put me in the game  
All you gotta do is say my name**

 **Lydia  
I don't know your name. **

**Troy  
Well, I can't say it.**

 **Lydia  
How 'bout a game of charades?**

 **Troy  
Yes, let's play it!**

 **Lydia  
Two words...**

 **Troy  
Right.**

 **Lydia  
Second word?**

 **Troy  
Uh-huh.**

 **Lydia**

 **Drink?**

 **Troy  
No. **

**Lydia  
Beverage?**

 **Troy  
No.**

 **Lydia  
Wine?**

 **Troy  
No!**

 **Lydia  
Juice?!**

 **Troy  
Yes!**

 **Lydia  
Okay. First word...  
**

**Troy  
Okay.**

 **Lydia  
Bug?**

 **Troy  
No.**

 **Lydia**

 **Ant?**

 **Troy  
Close, but no.**

 **Lydia  
Beetle?**

 **Troy  
Yes!**

 **Lydia  
Beetle-juice?**

 **Troy  
Wow, I'm impressed. And all you gotta**

 **do is say my name three times.**

 **Three times in a row, it must be spoken unbroken.**

 **Ready?**

 **Lydia  
Yeah...**

 **Troy  
Okay, go.**

 **Lydia** **  
** **Betelgeuse...** ****

 **Troy** **  
** **Yesss...** ****

 **Lydia** **  
** **Betelgeuse...** ****

 **Troy** **  
** **Yesss...** ****

 **Lydia** **  
** **Beeeeeeeeeeeeee—** ****

 **Troy** **  
** **Oh! Oh! This is gonna be** _ **so**_ **good!** ****

 **Lydia** **  
** **—cause!** ****

 **Troy  
What?**

 **[LYDIA]  
You're so smart  
A stand-up bro  
I'll think about your offer  
Let you know  
But I prefer my chances down below  
** **Betelgeuse** ****

 **Troy** **  
** **Yes!** ****

 **Lydia** **  
** **Betelgeuse** ****

 **Troy** **  
** **Yes!** ****

 **Lydia** **  
** **Be** **ing young and female  
Doesn't mean that I'm an easy mark  
I've been swimmin' with piranhas  
I don't need a shark  
** **Yes, life sucks** **  
** **But not that much** **  
Ok,** **Betelgeuse** **  
** **Betelgeuse** **  
** **Be** **a doll and spare the lecture**

 **Troy  
I'm offering you a full-time spectre**

 **Lydia  
Are you any good?**

 **Troy  
You bet'cha  
Trust me, baby!**

 **Lydia  
I just met ya  
Really, it's a flattering offer**

 **Troy  
Don't you wanna see Dad suffer?**

 **Lydia  
** **I think I'd rather just jump off** ****

 **Troy  
No!**

 **Lydia  
I may be suicidal  
But Betelgeuse, it's not as if I've lost my mind**

 **Troy  
So, playing hardball, huh? You are tougher than you look.**

 **Lydia  
Just wanna make sure I know who I'm working with. Got any references?**

 **Brittany  
Lydia, there you are!**

 **Alex  
Are you alright?**

 **Troy  
** **A-Dog, B-Town, my old pals!** ****

 **Alex  
** **Get away from her! Lydia, this is a dangerously unstable individual.** ****

 **Britany  
Betelgeuse is sexy!**

 **Alex  
Betelgeuse is smart!  
**

**Brittany & Alex**

 **BJ is a graduate of Julliard**

 **He can help  
We found him on Yelp  
Our troubles all ended on the day that we befriended him  
Every word is the truth  
Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse!**

 **Brittany  
What the heck was that?**

 **Alex  
So violating!**

 **Troy  
There you go, kid. Couple of five-star reviews.**

 **Lydia  
What was that?**

 **Troy  
** **That was possession. Any ghost can do that in less than one lesson.** ****

 **Lydia** **  
** **Any ghost?** ****

 **Troy** **  
** **Pretty much, any ghost'll do sure.** ****

 **Lydia  
** **Then, Betelgeuse... what do I need you for?** ****

 **Troy  
Whoa, whoa  
Whoa whoa whoa!  
** **Hold up! Hold up, girl!** **  
** **I'm your pal** **  
** **They're sweet, but I'm a demon straight from Hell** **  
I know, I went a little hard on the sell  
** **But we're BF-F-F-F's forever!** **  
Agh!**

 **Alex & Brittany  
Lydia!**

 **Lydia  
What? He was already dead. And you heard what he said, any ghost can do that possession stuff.  
We don't need that demon  
The three of us alone can wreck dad's evening  
Together we can make a grown man weep  
Guys, I got a dinner date to keep**

 **Alex  
Okay, so what's the plan?**

 **Lydia (Alex & Brittany)  
Teach dad a lesson  
He's gonna freak when we possess him  
So he wants the perfect daughter  
I'll lead that lamb to slaughter  
Yeah, I got game!  
I'm gonna make him say my name  
(Make him say your name)  
I'll make him say my name  
(Make him say your name)  
I'll make him say my name  
(Make him say your name)  
** **Not running away!** **  
I'll make him say my name!**

They finished there performance very strong they got a standing ovation from the crowd and two of three judges stood up. I've heard that it's difficult to get Brick to stand up after a performance.

 **FIVE PERFORMANCES LATER**

"Last but not the least it's THE PPG'S" Steven said announcing.

"Hello everyone we just like everyone to know that we asked two of Harmonic Comet to help us out and so we have asked Emily and Annalise to join us." I said. " We did ask before hand as well."

 _ **(NOTE: Blossom as Heather Chandler. Bubbles as Heather Mcnamara. Buttercup as Heather Duke. Emily as Veronica. Annalise as Martha)**_

 **Candy Store From Heathers: The Musical**

 **Blossom**

 **Are we gonna have a problem?**

 **You got a bone to pick?**

 **You've come so,**

 **Why now are you pulling on my dick?**

 **I'd normally slap your face off,**

 **And everyone here can watch.**

 **But I'm feeling nice.**

 **Here's some advice.**

 **Listen up, biotch!**

 **Bubbles & Buttrercup**

 **I like!**

 **Blossom**

 **Looking hot**

 **Buying stuff they cannot**

 **Bubbles & Buttercup**

 **I like!**

 **Blossom**

 **Drinkin' hard**

 **Maxin' Dad's credit card**

 **Bubbles & Buttercup**

 **I like!**

 **Blossom**

 **Skippin' gym**

 **Scaring her**

 **Screwing him**

 **Bubbles & Buttercup**

 **I like!**

 **Blossom**

 **Killer clothes**

 **All**

 **Kickin' nerds in the nose**

 **Blossom**

 **If you lack the balls**

 **You can go play dolls**

 **Let your mommy fix you a snack**

 **Bubbles & Buttercup**

 **Woah!**

 **Blossom**

 **Or you could come smoke**

 **Pound some rum and coke**

 **In my Porsha with the quarterback**

 **All**

 **Woah! Woah! Woah!**

 **Honey, whatchu waitin' for?**

 **Welcome to my candy store**

 **Time for you to prove**

 **You're not a loser anymore**

 **Then step into my candy store**

Blossom & Bubbles

Guys fall

 **Buttercup**

 **At your feet**

 **Pay the check**

 **Bubbles**

 **Help you cheat**

 **All**

 **All you**

 **Buttercup**

 **Have to do**

 **Blossom**

 **Say goodbye to Shamoo**

 **All**

 **That freaks**

 **Bubbles**

 **Not your friend**

 **I can tell in the end**

 **All**

 **If she**

 **Bubbles**

 **Had your shot**

 **All**

 **She would leave you rot**

 **Bubbles**

' **Course if you don't care**

 **Fine! Go braid her hair**

 **Maybe Sesame Street is on**

 **All**

 **Woah!**

 **Bubbles**

 **Or forget that creep**

 **Buttercup**

 **And get in my Jeep**

 **Blossom**

 **Let's go tear up someone's lawn**

 **All**

 **Woah! Woah! Woah!**

 **Honey, whatchu waitin' for?**

 **Welcome to my candy store**

 **You just gotta prove**

 **You're not a pussy anymore**

 **Then step into my candy store**

 **Blossom**

 **You can join the team**

 **Bubbles & Buttercup**

 **Or you can bitch and moan**

 **Blossom**

 **You can live the dream**

 **Bubbles & Buttercup**

 **Or you can die alone**

 **Blossom**

 **You can fly with eagles**

 **All**

 **Or if you prefer**

 **Blossom**

 **Keep on testing me**

 **Bubbles & Buttercup**

 **And end up like her!**

 **Annalise**

 **Veronica look!**

 **Ram invited me to his Homecoming party**

 **This proves he's been thinking about me**

 **Emily**

 **Colour me stoked**

 **Annalise**

 **I'm so happy!**

 **All (Bloss, Bubs, BC)**

 **Woah!**

 **Buttercup**

 **Honey, whatchu waiting fo-**

 **Blossom**

 **SHUT UP HEATHER**

 **Step into my candy stor!**

 **(Bubs & BC: Time for you to prove)**

 **Oooh woah!**

 **(Bubs & BC: You're not a lame ass anymore)**

 **Woah oh oh!**

 **(Bubs & BC: Then step into my candy store)**

 **All**

 **It's my candy store**

 **It's my candy**

 **It's my candy store**

 **It's my candy**

 **It's my candy store**

 **It's my candy**

 **It's my candy store**

We finished stronger than anyone else and we looked down and a standing ovation from all of the crowd and from all three judges. All us girls group hugged and starting jumping around with joy.

"Stunning performance ladies. And that was the PPG's" the crowd roared with cheers.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

Me and the girls headed back up to our room and all I did was go to my room personal room and just weep into my pillow but I did it ever so quietly so that no one could hear me. Then all of a sudden I hear the boys in our hotel room. I went into my bathroom to freshen my face up and make it look like I hadn't been crying. I then heard knocking on my door. I walked over to the door to open it and to see Brick standing there.

"May I come in?" He asked politely. I nodded and I gestured to come into my room.

"what's up?" I asked trying to hide my cracked voice from when I was crying.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened between you and your sisters. I honestly didn't mean for it to go that far but I hope we can still be friends." After he said that I turned my head around trying not to look at him. "Blossom please answer me."

"We can be friends but nothing more" I turned my head slightly and looking at him through the corner of my eye.

"What about after the competition?" he asked.

"I'll think about it but I don't answer till at least after a few dates." I say turning to face him.

"That's fine with me. I'm an excellent cook I could cook for you as a date if you'd like that" He holds my hands. Looks me in my eyes I couldn't help but blush a little. "Well I'll see you later Blossom." He pecks my cheek and leaves my room. I laid back on my bed and look up at my ceiling.

I hear the hotel door close so get up slowly and come out of my room and my sisters came running up to me and said that they love me.

"I love you girls too."


End file.
